sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Krieg Inrokana/16 ABY History
History Task Force Inquisitor Command Along with the New Year came a change in command, Line Captain Jal'Dana Rall had seen to it that with the retirement of Admiral Petra Doom to promote within the fleet. The first of those promotions was given from Naval High Command to Jal'Dana Rall, making her a full Admiral. This left the command of Task Force Inquisitor open and Jal'Dana Rall named Krieg to be her successor. This came with a promotion to Marshal along with a new XO, Captain Keline Nelhrn. Shortly after his promotion he participated in their recent Escape and Evasion training. Under this training the pilots and troops of his new command were able to exercise their skills and demonstrate their ability in combat situations. The conclusion of this training led to simulated interrogations by the ISB agents, also a chance for them to exercise their skills and to teach the pilots what might happen to them if they fell in the hands of the enemy. More importantly it taught the pilots how not to break while under intense interrogation. At the end of the training Krieg had several recon and defense missions run on border planets between NR and Hutt space, the Intel to be used for future missions if needed. Upon the successful completion of a mission at Bimmissari, Krieg encountered a NR patrol lead by Raxis L'ygr. As the NR patrol showed up between his pilots and their way home he struck out, destroying Raxis's X-Wing in a single round of fire. The next week in their home system, Selene, a strange occurrence of an old TIE fighter showing up on the outer fringes of the system. He ordered the system closed until it could be recovered by the HIMS Inquisitor and put into quarantine, and there it stayed to be analyzed by technicians. Imperial Gala and Awards Ceremony The training time for the Task Force had come to an end and he had in mind for a celebration for the force along with a promotion and awards ceremony. The HIMS Inquisitor was brought to Coruscant for the prestigious event to be held at the newly opened Imperial Museum. It was his great honor to be the host of the event, bringing in the rich and powerful to heads of state in for the event. It was a grand event, spanning the course of three days to include the gala and celebration on the first night, the awards the second, and a ball on the third. Swoop races were also held at the newly created track that traversed the city. As his guest he invited Shael Winters to the gala, it was his way of bringing her to the new swoop track to race and a thank you for brining him into the sport. At the end of the celebration it was time to get back to business as the Task Force geared up again to engage the New Republic. Supply Depots Raided Shortly after the gala and just before the Imperial supply depots along the border began to be hit by New Republic and its allied forces. Investigating the problem, he encountered Gren Delede on a small depot raid, a hand for hire assisting the New Republic forces. Officer Molokai was engaged in combat when he entered battle. Seeing that Gren Delede was doing major damage to his fellow pilots craft he moved into the area to engage and pull the heat off of her. In doing so he took a torpedo straight on, surviving the hit but to have his solar array blown off. It could have been worse if not for his piloting skill, but he was recovered to fight another day. The raids were becoming so much trouble that he called in Director Korynn Fleming to send out agents to investigate the raids. A couple days later he set out for the border depots, to find out what the security situation was like along with a convoy of four freighters and a CR90 Corellian Corvette. During this fight Officer Molokai was running wing for him, and it was Raxis L'ygr they managed to severely damage. In the process, however, Lance Corbet delivered a nasty blow to his engines, making his craft inoperable but quickly recovered by the retreating corvette; 2 of the freighters were able to make it away as well. He took some minor wounds after that engagement; however, none of them were serious. While still trying to determine the border security status the next day in a sector much farther away he was jumped again by New Republic forces and their allies. This battle turned out better for him as he was successfully able to meet the enemy without taking a single hit. The timing was a bit too coincidental for him as the raid knew he would be along and members of Ghost Squadron showed up to engage them. Someone was watching his movements, that he was convinced. Early on in the fight his wingman Alex Dante and her Razor Squadron mixed it up with Vigilance Security Corporation Hornets, to later engage the X-Wings. During an engagement between his wingman and the then unknown Gren Delede he was forced to order Alex Dante to retreat; she had taken severe damage from the other man. Later during the fight he unknowingly forced Gren Delede into retreat followed by mixing it up with Rebecca Varn. In the end the Imperial forces only lost a single TIE Interceptor, making it aboard their Nebulon-B Frigate and leaving, but at the loss of two transports. Meeting Captain Keline Nelhrn there was a short discussion about an Imperial politician having an affair with a New Republic spy. The decided upon resolution was to form a strike team, and covertly remove the threat. On another mission to the border territories to institute new tactics with Captain Keline Nelhrn they make their way to Carida. Riding with a military supply convoy with bound for their final destination they are jumped by the New Republic once again. Krieg headed out to engage the enemy fighters in the battle where he is able to once again engage Lance Corbet, Kyrin Sh'vani, and Raxis L'ygr. In this encounter he damages Lance, and brings down Raxis once more. Unfortunately for their convoy they are outnumbered and are forced to fall back only able to make it out with a Neutron Star-class Bulk Cruiser, the other Cruiser and 8 transports lost to the enemy along with over a full fighter squadron. However, the transports were marked with locator beacons; Intel would be returning data on the New Republic's actions. More than mere Raids By this point in time, it had become readily apparent that the raids upon the border regions were not just random attacks but smaller portions of a larger New Republic operation. Krieg didn't know what the overall goals or plans of the enemy were, but he knew that they were building up supplies and gaining more and more experience in the successful raids. What he could determine was that the smaller and less defended depots were prime targets. With that in mind he set out to these depots, ordering critical supplies removed to more secure locations. While he was at the Talasea depot where the New Republic had scouted some time before, he quickly become entangled with another raid. It was a quick strike, but one that cost the Empire nearly an entire fighter squadron and many supplies. The depot commander was relieved shortly after that raid, never to be seen again. His displeasure at losing so many supplies rising dangerously high now, Krieg saw to it that convoys were better armed. It would seem this tactic was more effective as another convoy raid was met with stiff opposition, and only one freighter was lost. Rewards of Patience After over a month, Imperial Intelligence work had paid off. The New Republic was getting daring, and they were planning to hit the depot at Dathomir. It was remote and not as defended, but its size was larger than anything they had hit before. The exact force composition of the New Republic attack was learned as well, containing 2 Frigate squadrons along with members of Ghost and Falcon squadrons. They also learned that a cruiser squadron was being deployed to hit another depot, but that raid was a decoy for this one. Taking Task Force Inquisitor in its entirety along with another Inderdictor Cruiser, Imperator II-class Star Destroyer, and the [[SSD Malevolence|HIMS Malevolence]], Krieg launched the largest ambush to date since the fall of Coruscant. The strike was designed to show the rebels who had the power still and who was very much so in control. In preparation for this ambush the supply depot's containers had secretly been emptied and forces repositioned in system. After the ambush Krieg and he knew that his force would have to quickly pull out once the rebels were crushed for two reasons. One was that there was another depot to potentially defend should the New Republic decoy turn into a strike. The second was keeping the force away from a concentrated counter-attack. In what would become to be known as the Dathomir Ambush on the Imperial side, Krieg had drawn in the New Republic strike force engaging the enemy with Razor Squadron. Once lured in, the enemy was totally annihilated with minor casualties to their own side. Only three enemy corvettes were able to escape, but this was not a problem as they were needed to send the clear message of who was in power back to the enemy. During the battle a single Imperial CR90 Corvette was taken down by a New Republic strike team, only to crash on the local planet. Members of the 501st Legion managed to escape in pods, but were going to be stranded by the fleet's withdraw. Taking a team with him to provide rescue in the time their forces are away, Krieg descends to the planet. Survival in a Hostile Land Upon reaching the planet's surface, Krieg took an assessment of their situation to find that the supplies brought from the [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] were tainted. Still, this did not stop him from leading recon elements into the jungles and forest to recover their downed pilots and troops. Approximately a week later their fortified camp came under scrutiny of the local wildlife. Knowing they didn't have enough firepower to fight of the Rancors that have laid sights upon them, he was forced to evacuate his camp. This was at the same point where he came across Lieutenant Wrista Ipex, the ranking New Republic commander. In an offer of mutual support she proposed a merging of camps, allowing the Imperials to come under their umbrella of safety and support. Krieg knew if they were going to make it out he had to agree, to which he did. Over the next week and even during the week prior, he did not eat a single thing - instead he gave it back to his troops. It also went to show that he did not eat anything the New Republic offered as he would rather starve than be poisoned or supposedly bribed by the enemy. Eventually the New Republic survivors were rescued, leaving the Imperials with enough supplies to last at least another week. Entering the third week of no food, Krieg was growing weak and took ill, not to be seen by his troops until their own rescue forces arrived. Being brought back aboard his command vessel, the [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]], Krieg mustered enough strength to march victoriously off the shuttle to the echoing cheers of his forces. OOC Information * This is Krieg Inrokana's history of events during 16 ABY Category:Character subpages